Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery including the same, and more particularly, to an electrode assembly generating a large capacity of current and a secondary battery including the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the use of portable electronic apparatus increases, the use of a rechargeable secondary battery is increasing. In accordance with the request of a user, researches on making a secondary battery small and light are being performed.
Since a lithium (Li) battery as a representative secondary battery has higher operation voltage and energy density per unit weight than a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery or a nickel-hydrogen (NI-MH) battery, the use of the Li battery is increasing.
The lithium battery is divided into a lithium-ion battery for which liquid electrolyte is used and a lithium-polymer battery for which high molecular electrolyte is used. The lithium battery may have various shapes such as a cylinder type, a prismatic type, and a pouched type in accordance with the shape of a case.